THE NEW KIDS
by jtd3
Summary: goku and vegeta fight and somehow end up in the bakugan world stuck as kids can they get bake to thier familys with the help of the brawlers. oh and they have thier own bakugan with thier own abbilites


Talking: SHOUTING: _thinking_

Jtd: Ok guy I am here to share a fan fic I think is long overdue and this fan fic is as you already know is bakugan and dragon ball Z. (do not judge me.) I was looking for a bakugan/dbz fan fic that was cannon and with no parings what so ever but cannon ones so now I am making this little fan fic and in this story goku and vegeta get sucked in to the bakugan world and are turned into teens with my own OC bakugan. Why because it would be awkward for them to be doing this as adults and having teenaged friends that they went on adventures with. And don't complain about that you guys would think it to if you had the idea. So any way goku and vegeta are sent to the bakugan world when drago evolved into delta dragonoid and beat all three of those bakugan. So shall we begin? Disclaimer: I don't own shit and all goes to the respected owner.

Chapter 1 what the?

Come on kakarot give me your best were both super saiyan 3 now so don't hold back and when that granddaughters of yours learns how to manipulate ki I will become a super saiyan god then me and you will be on equal playing ground. The newly ssj 3 prince said. I know vegeta I will give you my best but let's not go too far into this we don't want to hurt anybody remember. _The hero of earth warned._ Hump. Fine but no more talking we settle this now! Vegeta shouted.

As vegeta said this he powered up and flew straight at the unsuspecting goku. Vegeta head butt goku and went in for a barrage of ki blast that hit goku square in the back. After the assault of ki goku quickly recovered and went in for a round house kick to vegeta who blocked it but was knocked back by the force of the kick but goku wasn't done he ran at vegeta uppercut him in the jaw. Vegeta absorbed the pain and hit goku in the face with his knee. Goku was shot down toward a huge mountain which crumbled to bits as he impacted to the hard surface. Goku got up as if nothing happened and in an instant kneed vegeta in the gut then punched him into the sky. Vegeta was almost in the atmosphere but gained control and raced back down to goku who was heading straight for vegeta. They both were about to hit the other but when their fist connected with the others a very string glow unlike and vegeta or goku had seen before had opened and sucked up the only two saiyans in to a pitch black void.

What the hell kakarot what did you do? Vegeta asked. Why are you asking me I don't know. Goku said. Well I didn't do anything. AGH what's happening to me! Vegeta yelled. What you AGH my body it hurts. GOKU SHOUTED BACK. AAAAAGGHHHHHHHHHHHH! THEY BOTH SHOUTED. Just as fast as they were in that mess they now found themselves in a park of sorts. Where are we kakarot? Vegeta asked almost knocked out from the pain his body just went though. I don't know and why is your voice different vegeta? Goku asked not noticing his own voice because the pain in his body that vegeta felt. My voice? Well your sounds different also. Vegeta added. Come on kakarot give me one of your dame senzu beans. Vegeta commanded. Ok vegeta. Goku said as he sat up and took one himself. He looked at vegeta and had a look of shock on his face vegeta was well younger than what he was about three minutes ago and that not all he had his tail back! Ve-vegeta look at you. What is it aaahhhh. Vegeta said in shock as he looked to goku. What is it vegeta? Goku asked as he gave vegeta a senzu. Vegeta ate the bean. You look younger and your tail back as well kakarot. vegeta said as he stood. Huh oh well guess that explains the voice. Goku added. Yes indeed it does. Well looks like we need to find out where we are then go from there. Vegeta said in a grouchy mood tone. Well ii guess your right vegeta. hey look over there. Goku said as he pointed at 10 strange items. Well looks like eight cards and two strange small balls. Goku picked up the red one and started to examine it. It was metal had strange carvings and a ki energy. Vegeta seen it to in the other one that was black. They look weird vegeta. Goku said still looking at it. Yeah this one to and so do the cards. Vegeta said. HEY YOU KIDS WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING OUT OF SCHOOL. A big man that looked like a police officer shouted. Huh school we don't go to school. Goku said. Nonsense every kid goes to school and I won't let any of them skip. The officer said while grabbing goku's and vegeta's arms. Let go right now or I will use force on you. Vegeta warned. Oh please what could a little kid like you do to a big guy like me? The officer asked. Well I'm glad you asked. Vegeta said as he punched the officer in the gut. The officer was now in pain and let go of both their arms. Come on kakarot let's get out of here. vegeta commanded as he and goku took the balls and cards and made a mad dash out of the park and into the city with lots and lots of people giving them strange looks as they saw what goku and vegeta was wearing. Man that was close we almost went to school and I don't think I would have done so well in that school. Goku said still running. Yeah and I think we lost him. We can stop running and figure out what to do next. Vegeta said as he and goku stopped and looked around. Hey vegeta lets find some shelter and food. Goku pointed out. That is surprisingly correct kakarot how did you know that? Vegeta asked freaked out that goku knew that. Well I did use to live in the forest by myself and live that way. Goku answered. Ok so let's go bake to that park and hunt for our food and find shelter . vegeta said. Mind if we join the conversation? An unknown voice asked. Huh what was that? Vegeta asked. In your pocket. The voice said. Vegeta took out the ball and once he had it out it popped open and reveled a talking toy of sorts. The toy looked like a dragon or something. Goku took out his and it opened up to. Wow neat. Goku said. They both looked the same only difference is that one's red and thin and the other is black and bulky. What are your names? Asked the newly teen goku. I am shenron. the red one said. And I am porunga. said the black one. Wait shenron' porunga aren't you two green. Asked vegeta. No we are not we are from vistroya where are we? Shenron asked. We don't know ourselves. Goku said. Well this is just nice now let's get going kakarot I'm hungry. Said the now kid prince. Ok let's go. Goku said.

Well that's a win for me. A cocky kid with black hat on his head a black jacket with long sleeves and long pants with a grin to challenge the famous son grin that goku had.

THE END

Well you guys know who the kid was if your reading this and have played the first bakugan game. And this will be an only chapter for a little bit. But don't worry more will come out soon until then jtd out


End file.
